


What is right?

by Icequeeno666



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erik Has Feelings, Erik-centric, Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Erik, Physical Abuse, Protective Erik, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeeno666/pseuds/Icequeeno666
Summary: This is not a story but a story request for black panther. It's an a/b/o -ish au of the original plot where after Erik fails he is saved and then tried only to not be imprisoned but turned into a sort of concubine for the king. Which Erik does not want.After nearly two years of being shamed and humiliated ,treated like trash by the wakandiens, erik finds that he is with child. And quickly grows an attachment to it. Not wanting his child to be born in wakanda and taken away he runs without anyone knowing of his pregnancy.T'challa finds out Erik is missing and sends spies out to find him. When Erik is found he is only a   few days away from giving birth though it's hidden in a giant hoodie. He's brought back where he's forced to reveal his pregnancy.





	What is right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I will be writing this fic myself if no one wants to take it on. But if you know someone that is capable of writing this or is looking to write an request send them this way. Thank you

If you decide to take this on then please find a way to contact me or just write it.

If you want to write but do not have a ao3 account send me a message on my other two pages. Same if you have any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you lIke it! If you decide to take this story somewhere. Which is 100% of my own mind. Then please comment and tell me. You can also reach me at: 
> 
> Fanfiction. Net- icequeenlll  
> Wattpad- Queeno666


End file.
